


Always

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Sad, This Is STUPID, change, done, sad hours, sucidal, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: I want to change.





	Always

Why is it that when I'm feeling right again my brain tells me I am wrong

I can't ever seem to reach the perfect I try to be

Where will I stop

When will I finally be happy

Never

That's the answer I supply myself with

It was never my brain

It was always me

I am what's wrong

How do I change me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
